doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gerardo Vásquez
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |ocupacion = Licenciado en psicología |familiares = Toni Rodríguez (esposa) |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|230px|Entrevista Gerardo Vásquez es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano, con más de 24 años de trayectoria. Es más conocido por interpretar personajes como Meowth y el Narrador de Pokémon, también es conocido por ser la voz base del Dr. Hibbert en Los Simpson, Ransick en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo, Nick Fury en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Roberto Sedinho en la versión del 2002 de Supercampeones y Megatron en Transformers. La mayoría de sus papeles son identificados por su voz grave. También es conocido por su programa de radio "Eclectica" en la radio ruidoblanco.fm bajo el nombre de "Jerry Eclectica". Latest-0.png|Meowth del Equipo Rocket en Pokémon. Nick-fury.jpg|La voz recurrente de Samuel L. Jackson. Ransik_2.jpg|Ransik de Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo Laurence Fishburne 2014-07.jpg|Laurence Fishburne, otro de los actores doblados recurrentemente por Gerardo. RobertoSedinho.jpg|Roberto Sedinho en Los Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Docteur Hibbert ~ Simpsons.jpg|Dr. Julius Hibbert en Los Simpsons. Boog.jpg|Boog, desde de la segunda película de la saga de Open Season Triste.jpg|Triste (redoblaje en la primera película) y en la segunda película de "La dama y el vagabundo" Megatron_TDotM.jpg|Megatron en la Trilogía de Transformers y en Transformers: Prime JaxRENDER.png|Jackson "Jax" Briggs en Mortal Kombat X Jack_slater.jpg|Jack Slater en El último gran héroe. Bad_boys_1995_mike.jpg|Mike Lowrey en Bad Boys. Kevin_sorbo_oc.jpg|Frank Atwood en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Mac_taylor_csi_ny.jpg|Mac Taylor (2da voz) en CSI: New York. Rw_ga.jpg|Richard Webber en Grey's Anatomy. Stan_Smith.png|Stan Smith en Un agente de familia (American Dad!) su personaje más conocido y famoso BarakaX.jpg|Baraka en Mortal Kombat X Brock Pearson.jpg|Brock Pearson en Monsters University Alcalde Rango.png|El Alcalde en Rango Hercules (2014).jpg|Hércules en la película homónima del 2014 Dwayne Johnson.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Dwayne Johnson Biografía Gerardo Vásquez es originario de la Ciudad de México, egresado de la secundaria № 10 Leopoldo Ayala, después de esto, ingresó dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1990 gracias a Eduardo Fonseca, donde también se ha desempeñado como director de diálogos. A la par de doblaje, Gerardo ha laborado también en radio, teatro, televisión y locución comercial. Destacando su labor como director de Órbita 105.7 y el ser voz institucional de Radio Disney México. Actualmente, combina su trabajo en esta especialidad con las actividades mencionadas. Filmografía Anime *Pokémon - Meowth / Narrador / Koga / Koffing (un cap.) / Víctor / Alcalde de Trovitopolis / Santa Claus * Voltron, Defensor del Universo - King Zarkon * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Getalong * Zatch Bell - Baltro / Hige * Los Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Roberto Sedinho / Locutor de los Partidos * Inuyasha - Taigokumaru / Gyouh * Shaman King - Lee Bruce Long (Lee Pyron) * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Narrador * One Piece - Narrador * Las Aventuras de Fly - Hadler * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Cronista en batalla * Death Note - Ray Penber * Bleach - Go Koga, Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio * Koni Chan - El Espacio * Naruto - Shikaku Nara (Padre de Shikamaru) * Bakugan - Shuuko Marukura (Padre de Marucho) * Transformers: Nueva Generación - Megatron * Samurai Gun, la serie- Onimaru * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Narrador / Insertos / Aldebarán (Rasgao) de Tauro / Fantasos (Forma real) * Naruto Shippuden - Kazuma / Furido Series Animadas Seth MacFarlane * Padre de familia - Stan Smith (cameos) * American Dad! - Stan Smith Patrick Warburton * Cleveland - Joe Swanson * Padre de familia - Joe Swanson (desde 4ª temporada) Clancy Brown * Phineas y Ferb - Sargento del campamento Sin Sonrisas * Rugrats Crecidos - Director Campamocha Los Simpson *'Harry Shearer' ** Dr. Hibbert (desde 10ª temporada) ** Seymour Skinner (desde 16ª temporada) ** Reverendo Alegría (24ª temporada) *'Hank Azaria' ** Lou (desde 17ª temporada) ** Profesor Frink (algunos episodios de las temporadas 17, 18 y 25) ** Serpiente (Snake Jailbird) (25ª temporada) *'Dan Castellaneta' **Abuelo Abraham Simpson (algunos episodios de las temporadas 19, 20, 22 y 25) **Barney Gumble (desde 16ª temporada) **Jardinero Willie (algunos episodios de las temporadas 20, 21 y 25) **Krusty el Payaso (algunos episodios de las temporadas 19, 21 y 25) *'Pamela Hayden' **Jimbo Jones (desde 16ª temporada) Otros * Ugly Americans - Twayne Violahuesos * Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Puro Hueso (2ª voz) * Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Director Ranoso * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Puño de Hierro * Combo Niños - Diadoro * Mascotas extraterrestres - Swanky * Teamo Supremo - Capitán Excelente *El espectacular Hombre Araña - L. Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven El Cazador * El Hombre Araña sin límites - Lord Tigre, Duende Verde / Hector Jones * Joe - Jack * Los Castores Cascarrabias - Voz del destino y voces diversas * He-Man y los amos del universo (nueva versión) - He-Man * ¡Oye Arnold! - Director Wartz (3ª y última voz) * Celebrity Deathmatch - The Rock * Iron Kid - Narrador * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven El Cazador, Ox, Kenny "King" Kong * Invasor Zim - Agente "Trasero Pálido", voces diversas * Glenn Martin, dentista - Voces diversas * Phineas y Ferb - Jefe de la Escuela Reformatoria sin Sonrisas * Transformers: Nueva Generación - Megatron y Galvatron * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Phil Ken Sebben (2ª voz) * Transformers: Prime - Megatron * El laboratorio de Dexter - Entrenador de quemados (un episodio) * MAD - Agente de Servicio Secreto, Superman, Khan, Roadblock, Voces adicionales (4ª Temp.) * Un show más - Gary (ep. 131 y 149) Películas Samuel L. Jackson * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Nick Fury (trailer) * Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Richmond Valentine * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) - Nick Fury * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Stephen * The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Nick Fury * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Nick Fury * Thor (2011) - Nick Fury * Iron Man 2 (2010) - Nick Fury * Mother and Child (2009) - Paul * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) - Nick Fury * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Neville Flynn * XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - August Gibbons * XxX (2002) - August Gibbons * Fórmula 51 (2001/segundo doblaje) - Elmo McElroy Laurence Fishburne * El hombre de acero (2013) - Perry White * Contagio (2011) - Dr. Ellis * Depredadores (2010) - Noland * Bobby (2006) - Edward Robinson * Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) - Voz en cassette * Entre besos y tiros (2005) - Oso en comercial * Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Morpheus * Event Horizon (1997) - Miller * Perseguidos (1996) - Piper Dwayne Johnson * Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) - Jefe Raymond "Ray" Gaines * Hércules (2014) - Hércules * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Roadblock * Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011/trailer) - Luke Hobbs * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Sean Porter * El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Beck Jason Statham * Parker (2013) - Parker * Los indestructibles (2010/TV) - Lee Navidad * Crank 2: Alto Voltaje (2009/Antigua) - Chev Chelios * El transportador 3 (2008/Antigua) - Frank Martin Forest Whitaker * Navidad en familia (2013) - Reverendo Cornell Cobbs * El último desafío (2013) - Agente Binnister * Catch 44 (2010) - Ronny * The Great Debaters (2007/Candiani) - Dr. James Farmer Hugo Weaving * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Megatron * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Megatron * Transformers (2007) - Megatron Djimon Hounsou * La tempestad (2010) - Caliban * Héroes (Push) (2009) - Henry Carver * Rendirse jamás (2008) - Jean Roqua Holt McCallany * Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) - Frank * Crush (2013) - Mike Norris Jason Matthew Smith *Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Cadete *Star Trek (2009) - Cadete Craig Robinson * Rapture-Palooza (2013) - Bestia * Guerra de Dragones (2007) - Bruce Kevin Durand * Gigantes de acero (2011) - Ricky * Soy el número cuatro (2011) - Comandante Mog 50 Cent * Setup (2011) - Sonny * De vuelta al infierno (2006) - Jamal Aiken Ron Perlman ' *Crónicas mutantes (2008) - Hermano Samuel *Enemigo al acecho (2001) - Koulikov 'Pierce Brosnan *Butterfly on a Wheel (2007) - Tom Ryan *Desafiando al destino (1999) - Archie 'Búho Gris' Belaney Michael Taliferro *El poder de la traición (2003) - B.Free *Medio muerto (2002) - Little Joe Bruce A. Young *Jurassic Park III (2001) - Nash *Bajos instintos (1992) - Andrews Blair Underwood ' *Reglas de combate (2000) - Capitán Lee *Impacto profundo (1998) - Mark Simon 'Bill Nunn *Besos que matan (1997) ''- Det. John Sampson *El cuarto poder (1997) - Cliff Williams 'Joe Don Baker' * 007: El mañana nunca muere (1997) - Jack Wade * El lado oculto (1995) - Clay Hinkle 'Arnold Schwarzenegger' * El protector (1996/Doblaje original) - John "The Eraser" Kruger * El último gran héroe (1993) - Jack Slater '''Otros' * Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) - Insertos * Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) - Rictus Erectus (Nathan Jones) * Perdida (2014) - Tanner Bolt (Tyler Perry) * El justiciero (2014) - Det. Frank Masters (David Harbour) * El depósito (2014) - Padre Reagan (Ross Bickell) / Insertos * El gran hotel Budapest (2014) - Kovacs (Jeff Goldblum) / Insertos * El abogado del crimen (2013) - Wireman (Sam Spruell) * Nicky Deuce (2013) - Jimmy, El refrigerador (Kwasi Songui) * Los reyes del verano (2013) - Frank Toy (Nick Offerman) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Piloto de Aerolínea (Nikola Djuricko) * Atrapados en navidad (2012) - Capitán Glen Merrick (Richard Fike) / Insertos * Magic Mike (2012) - Dallas (Matthew McConaughey) (Versión Videomax) * El código del miedo (2012) - Alcalde Tremello (Chris Sarandon) * Let It Shine (2012) - Pastor Jacob DeBarge (Courtney B. Vance) * Seven Psychopaths (2012) - Charlie (Woody Harrelson) (2da. versión) * J. Edgar (2011) - Charles Lindbergh (Josh Lucas) * Rock It! (2010) - Insertos * Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Darkos (Iggy Pop) * El escritor fantasma (2010) - John Maddox (James Belushi) (Redoblaje) * Velocidad mortal (2010) - Voces adicionales * Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - B. A. "Bad Attitude" Baracus (Quinton "Rampage" Jackson) * El mejor papá del mundo (2009) - Director Wyatt Anderson (Geoff Pierson) (doblaje mexicano) * Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - Floyd Jones (Gil Kolirin) * X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Voces adicionales *La venganza del dragón (2009) - Voces adicionales * Después de la vida (2009) - Voces adicionales * Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces diversas * Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Lester e insertos * Pandorum (2009) - Payton (Dennis Quaid) * El vicio (2008) - Walker (Michael Madsen) * El profe de gimnasia (2008) - Shelly Bragg (David Alan Grier) * Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) - Jim (Ian Roberts) * Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) - Paul Budiansky (Collin Salmon) * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Cardenal Pelayo (Luca Biagini) (Doblaje mexicano) * Junior Olsen y la mina de plata (2007) - Maximillian von Klem (Jan Grønli) * Halloween: El inicio (2007) - Voces adicionales * Furia en el cielo (2007) - Gral. Tom Barnes (Angus MacInnes) * Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) - Nathanial Broadman (Michael Clarke Duncan) * El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Lt. Daniel Rigg (Lyriq Bent) * Paranoia (2007) - Robert Turner (David Morse) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Capitán Joseph "Joe" Grusinsky (Mark Wahlberg) (2da versión) * La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) - Capitán Sandman (Todd Jensen) * El ilusionista (2006) - Insertos y Voces adicionales * Nacho Libre (2006) - Ramsés (César González) * El código Da Vinci (2006) - André Vernet (Jürgen Prochnow) * The Flying Scotsman (2006) - Voces adicionales * Golpe de suerte (2005) - Ministro (Eric Epstein) y presentación * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) - General Otmin (Shane Rangi) * Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (2005) - Saesee Tiin (Kenji Oates) * Aterrizaje forzoso (2005) - Cap. Williams (Michael Paré) * Constantine (2005) - Padre Henessy (Pruitt Taylor Vince) e Insertos * Tómalo con calma (2005) - Freddie * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Aguirre (Randy Quaid) * Venganza de sangre (2005) - Kagan (Ben Kingsley) * Hotel Rwanda (2004) - George Rutaganda (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) * Millonarios (2004) - Papá (James Nesbitt) * Celular (2004) - Jack Tanner (Noah Emmerich) (2da versión doblada) * Distrito 13 (2004) - Taha (Bibi Naceri) * Las minas del rey Salomón - Allan Quatermain (Patrick Swayze)(2004) * Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (2002) - Droide de batalla 1 * Identidad desconocida (2002) - Wombosi (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) * All About the Benjamins (2002) - Bucum (Ice Cube) * The Red Phone: Manhunt (2002) - Jack Darrow (Joe Penny) * Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Insertos * Telaraña (2001) - Ben Devine (Billy Burke) * La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Osman Atto (George Harris) * El esposo de otra mujer (2001) - Título * El auto de la compadecida (2000) - El Demonio (Luís Melo) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Tony "Dientes de bala" (Vinnie Jones) * Diamantes (1999) - Moses Agensky (Kurt Fuller) * Nuestro amor (1999) - Stan (Rob Reiner) * Juana de Arco (1999) - Sir Robert (Maury Chaykin) * El talentoso Sr. Ripley (1999) - Alvin McCarron (Philip Baker Hall) * Ojos de serpiente (1998) - Lincoln Tyler (Stan Shaw) * El abogado del diablo (1997) - Leamon Heath (Ruben Santiago-Hudson) * Los Ángeles al desnudo (1997) - Johnny Stompanato (Paolo Seganti) * La educación de Árbol Pequeño (1997) - Sauce John (Graham Greene) * Flubber (1997) - Smith (Clancy Brown) * Sin rastro (1997) - Earl (M. C. Gainey) * Oveja negra (1996) - Drake Sabitch (Gary Busey) * El reloj de Pandora (1996) - Embajador Lee Lancaster (Robert Guillaume) * Código: Flecha Rota (1996) - Jefe Sgto. Sam Rhodes (Vondie Curtis-Hall) / Sheperd (Jeffrey J. Stephen) * La bestia (1996) - Dr. Herbert Telley (Ronald Guttman) * Bad Boys (1995) - Mike Lowrey (Will Smith) * Jóvenes modernos (1995) - Bob Summers (Art James) * Lancelot: El primer caballero (1995) - Mark (Paul Kynman) * Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) - Oficial Justice (Allen Payne) * El escudo de cristal (1995) - Comandante Clarence Massey (Richard Anderson) * Léon: El profesional (1994) - Hombre gordo (Frank Senger) * Liberen a Willy (1993) - Dial (Michael Ironside) * Punto de ebullición (1993) - Brady (Dan Hedaya) * Vuelo a la libertad (1992) - Daugherty (John Heard) * Transilvania mi amor (1992) - Dave Flinton (Leo Burmester) * Cuestión de honor (1992) - Harold Dawson (Wolfgang Bodison) * El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) - K.I.T.T. (William Daniels) * Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Melvin (Mel Winkler) (Redoblaje) * Difícil de matar (1990) - Mason Storm (Steven Seagal) * Eso (1990) - Sr. Denbrough (Steven Hilton) y Sr. Gedreau (William B. Davis) * Nacido el cuatro de julio (1989) - Sgto. Hayes (Tom Berenger) * ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Buck (James Dietz) * Midnight Run (1988) - Alonzo Mosely (Yaphet Kotto) Películas animadas * Turbo - Whiplash (Samuel L. Jackson) * Rango - Alcalde * La era de hielo - Rhino Frank * El cadáver de la novia - Bonejangles * Chicken Little - Entrenador * Zambezia - Budzo (Doblaje de Sony) * Jorge, el curioso - Ivan * Carnada para tiburón - Nerissa * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Megatron * Open Season 3 - Boog (Matthew J. Munn) * Open Season 2 - Boog (Mike Epps) * La dama y el vagabundo - Triste (Redoblaje de 1997) * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Triste * ¡Oye Arnold! La Película - Sr.Green * Los Simpson: La película - Dr.Hibbert/ Seymour Skinner / Barney Gomez / Lou / Jimbo Jones * Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! - Joe Swanson * Padre de familia: Blue Harvest - Joe Swanson * El gato con botas (1999) - Ogro (Kevin Dorsey) * ¡Mucha Lucha! : El regreso de El Maléfico - El Maléfico Películas de anime * Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca- Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - Meowth / Slowking / Narrador * Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unowns - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Mente Maestra - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - Meowth / Narrador * Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo - Meowth / Narrador * Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Meowth / Narrador *Pokémon: Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram - Meowth / Narrador *Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda - Meowth / Narrador *Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción - Meowth / Narrador *Street Fighter II: La película - E. Honda Series de TV Vernon Wells *Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Ransick *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Ransick Otros *Gotham - Presentación e insertos / Raymond Earl "La cabra" (Christopher James Baker) (1ª temporada, ep. 6) *El suceso - Presidente Elias Martinez (Blair Underwood) *CSI: New York - Mac Taylor (2da voz) 3 (desde ep.12) - 6) *La ley y el orden - James Deakins *Lost **Caésar (Saïd Taghmaoui) (5ª temporada, ep. 98) **Francis Heatherton (Jim Piddock) (1ª temporada, ep. 15) **Jonas Whitfield (Steven Elder) (6ª temporada, ep. 112) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **Guardabosques ("La Historia del Taxi Fantasma") **Nazrak ("La Historia del Asistente de Mago") **Capitán Jonas Cutter ("La Historia del Capitán Cutter 1 y 2") **Badge ("La Historia de Badge") *Mi Nombre es Earl - Randy Hickey *iCarly - Director Ted Franklin *Level Up - Black Death *Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja - Sensei *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Kirby *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Frank Atwood *Grey's Anatomy - Richard Webber *Noches de Terror - Presentador *El Encantador de Perros - Narración *Frasier - Frasier (segunda voz) *Highlander: El Inmortal - Duncan MacLeod (Adrian Paul) *Mienteme - Ben Reinolds *Chica indiscreta - Morfeo (Laurence Fishburne) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces diversas *Héroes verdaderos (serie) - Voces diversas *SeaQuest: Aventura submarina - Capitán Oliver Hudson (Michael Ironside) *en el corazon del sur -lavon hayes(cress williams) *Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Lorenzo *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Versión Sony) - Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) Telenovelas brasileñas José Wilker *Gabriela - Coronel Jesuíno Mendonça *El Sucesor - Floriano Pereira *Rastros de Mentiras - Dr.Herbert Marques Herson Capri *Insensato corazón - Horacio Cortez *Laberintos del Corazón - Plinio Campana *La Sombra de Helena - Ricardo Jackson Antunes *Niña moza - Delegado Antero *Amazonia - Bastião Otros *Imperio - Espinoza (Simon Petracchi) *Flor del Caribe - Alaor (Gésio Amadeu) *CuChiCheos - Cassiano/Victor Valentín (Nuno Leal Maia) *Escrito en las estrellas - Jofre Ferreira / Gentil Nogueira (Murilo Grossi) *Vivir la vida - Gustavo de Araújo Rocha (Marcello Airoldi) *India, una historia de amor - Manu Meetha (Osmar Prado) *El profeta - Arlindo (Ricardo Pavão) Documentales *Gigantes del océano - Narrador (Stephen Fry) Narración de Trailers *Un guardaespaldas escolar Dirección de Doblaje *Pokémon (Temporada 1-7) *Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca *Pokémon: El Poder de Uno *Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unowns *Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa *Pokémon: Pokémon Ranger y el templo del mar *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Xena: La Princesa Guerrera *Los expedientes secretos X *Los expedientes secretos X: La película *Animorphs *El Diario del Destino *Guardianes de la bahía *Highlander: El inmortal (serie de TV) (TEMPORADA 3 A 7) *Cold Squad *El Cuervo 3: La salvación *La dimensión desconocida *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente Videojuegos *Halo 3: ODST - Sargento Edward Buck *Halo: Reach - Sargento Edward Buck *Halo 3 - Sargentos, soldados SCDO *Halo 4 - Andrew Del Rio *Halo 5: Guardians - Edward Buck *Smite - Conejo de Chocolate de Jade *Mortal Kombat X - Jax y Baraka Cuentas como Locutor * Medicamento Conazol * Pan Molido Bimbo Trabajo en TV Azteca * Conductor del programa Rompekabezas del canal Proyecto 40 * Voz institucional de Azteca 13 entre 2007 y agosto de 2014. * Voz-off de la sección "Cinema Estelar Platinum" de Azteca 7, junto con el locutor oficial Francisco Airto Sánchez. * Presta su voz a Azteca América, Corporativo Grupo Salinas y Fundación Azteca. * Locutor en voz-off del programa de Azteca 13, "La Historia Detrás del Mito" * Anunciador oficial de eventos de Azteca Deportes (excepto Box Azteca). * Narración de la vida de los participantes del reality show "La Academia: 10 años" Curiosidades * En algunos episodios de Los Simpson de las temporadas 19, 20, 21 y 22, cuando Sebastián Llapur estuvo ausente debido a algunos proyectos, Gerardo Vasquez lo reemplazo en las voces de sus personajes en aquellos episodios, esos fueron el Abuelo Simpson, Krusty y Willie. Más adelante, Llapur interpretó a los personajes de Barney y el Dr.Hibbert en el episodio "El pequeño gran amor de Moe",debido posiblemente a una ausencia de Gerardo Vásquez. También dobló la voz del Profesor Frink en algunos episodios de las temporadas 17, 18 y 25. Actualmente, Sebastián Llapur está ausente nuevamente debido a algunos proyectos por lo cual Gerardo Vázquez vuelve a reemplazarlo en las voces de sus personajes en aquellos episodios de la 25ª temporada. * Interpretando a: 'Meowth', canta, mientras recuerda su pasado, la capacidad y/o hábilidad de hablar, en el episodio 69... "Ve al oeste joven Meowth", el tema cantado (y de minuscula duración) fué "Nyaasu no Uta" que pertenece "originalmente" a la secuencia del segundo 'ending' de la versión japonesa. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos